Destiny
Home > Destiny NOTE: We probably won't be using Destiny as it stands right now. It's really a pretty unbalanced reward mechanism. Destiny is a big part of Star Wars. Each character has a destiny that calls to them. When your destiny is chosen, you gain the associated abilities that go along with it. Command * Your destiny is tied to battle, and you will always find yourself drawn back into it. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on initiative. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At the GM’s discretion, whenever you successfully command a major battle, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Seize the Initiative: Whenever you and your allies roll for initiative, you can grant one ally within 30-feet the ability to roll twice and take either result. This decision is made before results are revealed. You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess. Corruption * Your destiny is to corrupt a creature, to alter it’s course in life and to bring it towards some form of ruin. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on Deception skill checks. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At the GM’s discretion, whenever you convince a significant creature to do something detrimental to their friends or allies, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Corruption: You can cause a creature to become more susceptible to corruption as a melee touch attack. Creatures touched take a -2 penalty on all saving throws and must roll all opposed skill checks twice, taking the worse result. This effect lasts for 1 minute. You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess. Destruction * Your destiny is to destroy, whether what is destroyed is your enemies, an organization, or something else remains to be seen. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on damage rolls with melee weapons. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At the GM’s discretion, whenever you destroy a significant creature, vehicle, or structure you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Destructive Smite: You can make a single melee attack with a destiny bonus on damage rolls equal to ½ your level (minimum 1). You must declare the destructive smite before making the attack. You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess. Inspiration * Your destiny is to be an inspiration to the Galaxy. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on Persuasion skill checks. This bonus increase by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At the GM’s discretion, whenever you use your Inspiring Words to aid an ally and they defeat an enemy, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Inspiring Word: As a standard action, you can speak an inspiring word to a creature within 30-ft (or yourself). That creature receives a +2 destiny bonus on attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to ½ your level (minimum 1). You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess. Knowledge * Your destiny is to retrieve some sort of lost knowledge, or to spread some truth. You treat all Knowledge skills as class skills. In addition, you gain a +1 destiny bonus on two Knowledge skills of your choice. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At GM’s discretion, whenever you uncover a mystery or solve a significant puzzle or riddle, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Lore Keeper: Whenever you take 10 on a knowledge skill check, your check instead counts as if you’d rolled a natural 15. Liberation * Your destiny is to rescue someone or something from some sort of imprisonment. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on Acrobatics and Escape Artist skill checks. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you posses. At GM’s discretion, whenever you rescue an ally or significant character from capture, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following power. * Agile Feet: As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess. Protection * Your destiny is to protect an ally or group from being damaged. You gain a +1 destiny bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every 5 levels you possess. At GM’s discretion, whenever you successfully defend a significant character from being killed in an attack, you gain a Force Point. You gain the following powers. * Resistant Touch: As a standard action, you can touch an ally to grant them your destiny bonus for a number of rounds equal to ½ your level (minimum 1). When you use this ability, you lose your destiny bonus granted by the Protection destiny for the duration of the effect. You can use this ability once per day, plus an additional time per 5 levels you possess.